KAMI
by InfiKiss
Summary: AkaAka—semi canon; "...adalah hari dimana dia muncul untuk pertama kali dalam hidupku. Dia seperti sebuah jimat keberuntungan... Yang aku tahu bahwa aku bisa bergantung kepadanya mulai dari sekarang." — Story request from Alenta93 — Update for AkaAka day (April, 4th).


"Seijuurou-sama! Seijuurou-sama!"

Bocah kecil itu menolehkan kepala saat suara berisik menginterupsi permainan _shogi_ yang ia jalankan seorang diri. Pintu kamar bercat putih terbuka lebar dan seorang pelayan berlari masuk dengan panik. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan wajahnya pucat. Bahkan untuk mengatakan maksud kedatangannya saja, ia butuh waktu paling tidak seperempat menit untuk mengambil suara.

"Ada apa?" Anak bersurai _deep crimson_ itu bertanya dengan suara penasaran. Papan dan bidak _shogi_ langsung tak dihiraukan.

"Ichi—" Pelayan itu memberi jeda, "Ichi ditemukan mati di kebun belakang rumah."

Kali ini tak ada respon spontan dari bocah tersebut. Sepasang bola mata berwarna senada dengan rambut itu hanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Indera pendengaran dipertajam seolah dikira apa yang baru didengar hanya suara angin lalu yang menyesatkan.

"Apa?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Ichi—Seijuurou-sama. Kami menemukan Ichi sudah tergeletak mati di kebun belakang. Sepertinya ia memakan sesuatu yang beracun—jadi," Suaranya berhenti saat sang Tuan Muda langsung berdiri dan memelototinya tajam. "Se-seijuuou-sama?" Ekspresi panik kini digantikan dengan wajah sedih. Seolah pelayan itu tengah mengasihani anak kecil di depannya.

Tak bicara apapun. Tak bertanya lagi. Anak itu berlari cepat keluar kamar. Suara langkah kaki mungil mengisi kosongnya koridor mansion mewah yang dominan dengan warna putih tersebut. Cepat dan lurus, hingga ia berhasil mencapai pintu keluar menuju taman belakang mansion. Tak peduli dengan nafas yang semakin mencekik paru atau peluh yang membuat lengket di tubuh, anak itu terus berlari hingga menemukan titik dimana beberapa orang dewasa berseragam _butler_ dan wanita berbaju pelayan berkumpul. Semua menoleh saat anak itu tiba.

"Seijuurou-sama," pelayan yang tampak paling berumur mengambil satu langkah maju. Membuat sesuatu yang tergeletak di atas rumput hijau yang subur kini terlihat lebih jelas di kedua mata si bocah. "Maafkan kami. Saat kami menemukannya, Ichi sudah tak bisa diselamatkan."

Seolah kedua telinga telah ditulikan, anak itu berjalan maju tanpa mengubris omongan si kepala pelayan mansion miliknya. Maju sampai kedua kaki mungil bersepatu putih itu berhasil menyentuh ekor berbulu cokelat milik seekor _Siberian Husky_ yang tergeletak tak bergerak. Kaku—dengan lidah menjulur dan buih putih keluar dari moncong miliknya.

"Ichi..." _Siberian Husky_ berbulu cokelat—yang diberi nama Ichi oleh sang pemilik—itu sama sekali tak merespon. Padahal biasanya ia akan menggonggong sekali jika mendengar namanya dipanggil si Tuan Kecil. "Ichi!" Bahkan ketika Tuannya berteriak memanggil tubuh besar anjing yang berusia delapan tahun itu tetap tak bergeming. "Ichi bangun!"

"Tuan, Ichi sudah—"

"Tidak! Tidak!" Anak bermanik _crimson_ itu menunduk. Bersimpuh. Kedua tangan mungil meraih sosok kekar Ichi dan memeluknya. Ia bahkan tak peduli jika buih yang keluar dari mulut anjingnya bisa menodai kemeja cokelat yang ia kenakan. Tangisan tak keluar dari bibirnya yang gemetar. Ia hanya memanggil nama si Anjing yang tak kunjung menyahut.

Membuat semua pelayan yang menyaksikan larut dalam kesedihan tersendiri. Meski hanya seekor anjing yang mati, tapi bagi Tuan Muda Kecil mereka ini sungguh mengerikan.

"Jangan mati, Ichi! Bukannya anjing itu setia! Jangan tinggalkan aku seperti _Kaa-san_! Ichi!"

Ia hanyalah anak berusia delapan tahun...

_Akashi Seijuurou—namanya_.

...yang kesepian.

* * *

**KAMI**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © InfiKiss**

**KAMI © InfiKiss**

**.**

**.**

**Special request from Alenta93**

**Presented for AkaAka Day; April, 4th.**

**NOTES!**

**Akashi Seijuurou adalah Oreshi, sedangkan Akashi **_**Seijuurou **_**(dengan **_**italic**_** di bagian nama kecil) adalah Bokushi.**

**.**

**.**

"_...adalah hari dimana dia muncul untuk pertama kali dalam hidupku."_

Akashi Seijuurou kecil berjalan turun dari mobil mewah yang baru menjemputnya pulang dari sekolah. Sapaan pelayan atau _butler_ yang berpapasan seolah tak sampai ke telinga, ia hanya berjalan lurus sambil menunduk. Namun tak satupun orang dewasa berani mengumpat sifat acuhnya. Mereka tahu sang Tuan tengah dilanda kesedihan atas meninggalnya anjing kesayangannya dua hari lalu. Meski Seijuurou muda tak menangis tersedu-sedu selayaknya bocah berusia delapan tahun, mereka tahu bahwa hatinya tak baik-baik saja.

Mansion Akashi terbilang mansion yang terbilang cukup mewah di deretan mansion yang dibangun di Minato-_ku_. Nama Akashi sendiri bukanlah nama yang tak familiar di kalangan pemerintah atau pebisnis dalam dan luar negri. Sebuah nama yang bahkan bisa menciutkan nyali perusahaan kecil yang bersitegang dengan mereka. Dengan kata lain keluarga Akashi adalah keluarga _super-power_ yang memiliki segalanya; harta, jabatan, kekuasaan dan latar belakang hebat. Namun di keluarga yang _mungkin tampak _sempurna itu ternyata tersimpan kisah yang berbeda dari tampilan luar. Di keluarga utama Akashi yang kini dipimpin oleh Akashi Masaomi hanya beranggotakan Ayah dan seorang anak laki-laki—Akashi Seijuurou. Sedang sang pemilik jabatan Nyonya—Akashi Shiori—telah meninggal dua tahun silam. Di keluarga yang dimana semua bisa terpenuhi ada satu celah terbesar yang tak kelihatan...

..._yakni kebahagiaan_.

Entah sejak kapan Seijuurou muda lupa bagaimana cara menyapa sang Ibu meski hanya melalui sebuah foto. Begitu masuk ke dalam kamar, meletakkan ransel sekolah di atas meja, Seijuurou langsung duduk di kursi dan mengeluarkan semua buku dari dalam tas. Bahkan melirik foto wanita muda yang terpasang di sudut meja belajarpun tak lagi ia lakukan.

Buku pelajaran sejarah menjadi buku pertama yang ia buka. Berbeda dengan buku pelajaran anak berusia delapan tahun lainnya, buku Seijuurou berukuran tebal dan tanpa gambar. Bahkan semua isi ditulis dengan menggunakan bahasa Inggris—bukan _kanji_ ataupun _kana_.

Hanya butuh satu menit hingga bocah itu tenggelam dalam bacaannya.

Lembar demi lembar dilahapnya habis. Sesekali Seijuurou membutuhkan bantuan kamus super tebal untuk mengartikan deretan kata yang baru pertama kali ia lihat atau sesekali kepalanya akan nyaris membentur meja karena rasa kantuk yang menyergap. Padahal sejak pulang sekolah tadi saja Seijuurou masih belum mengambil sejenak waktu untuk sekedar beristirahat.

Ia hanyalah anak berusia delapan tahun. Yang butuh tidur siang, segelas susu dan tontonan kartun di sore hari. Tapi entah sejak kapan juga kebiasaan itu mendadak mati. Mungkin sejak kematian _Kaa-san_ dua tahun lalu. Atau sejak ia berhenti berbicara selayaknya Ayah-Anak dengan _Otou-sama_ enam bulan yang lalu.

"_Seijuurou, kau adalah calon pewaris tunggal nama Akashi. Aku ingin kau menaikkan lagi prestasi-prestasimu di sekolah. Mulai sekarang kau akan diantar-jemput mobil dan tak perlu lagi mengikuti kegiatan diluar sekolah. Basket? Tentu aku masih mengizinkanmu bermain basket, hanya saja kau boleh bermain di akhir pekan."_

Kalimat sang Ayah seolah bermain-main di pikiran. Ya, mungkin sejak saat itu kehidupan Seijuurou kecil mendadak berubah drastis.

Di bulan pertama, ia masih bisa bersikap ceria seperti anak-anak seusianya. Di bulan kedua, tawanya hilang dan digantikan ekspresi lelah yang menyurutkan semangatnya. Di bulan keempat suara _dribble_ bola basket di akhir pekan pun turut lenyap. Dan di bulan keenam, semuanya pudar tak tersisa. Menyisakan sosok kecil Tuan Muda yang lebih senang menyendiri di kamar, tenggelam di tumpukan soal dan buku tebal. Satu-satunya yang bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik dengan Seijuurou hanyalah Ichi—_Siberian Husky_ kado dari _Kaa-san_ di usianya yang kelima. Tapi sekarang pun Ichi telah pergi.

Seijuurou sendirian.

"Ichi..."

Anak-anak tetaplah anak-anak. Disaat sendiri, Seijuurou tetap ingat bagaimana caranya berekspresi normal seperti anak pada umumnya. Disaat ia tahu semua kata-kata sulit yang sedari tadi dibaca tak bisa lagi masuk ke ingatan, kepala ditumpukan di atas meja. Bulir air mata mengalir setetes dari pelupuk.

Ia menangis...dalam kesendirian. Tanpa suara.

"Aku hanya butuh satu orang. Satu orang yang bisa menemaniku dan kuajak bicara. Satu saja cukup..."

_Dan bukankah kau sudah memilikinya?_

Tubuh Seijuurou spontan menjadi kaku. Satu suara yang familiar terdengar—entah darimana. Kembali diangkat kepala dan untuk yang kedua kalinya Seijuurou terkejut. Dipandangannya, ia bisa menemukan seorang anak kecil dengan wajah yang persis sama dengannya tengah tersenyum. Tangan anak itu terulur dan menepuk pundak kepala Seijuurou.

_Kau sudah memilikinya, Sei. Aku ada disini... Aku menemanimu, kan?_

"Sei...?"

Anak itu mengangguk.

Tak ada rasa penasaran, seolah sosok itu telah lama dikenal. Tak ada rasa takut, seperti Seijuurou muda sudah sering melihatnya dalam hidup. Sungguh Seijuurou merasa begitu alami—pertemuannya dengan bocah berambut _deep crimson_ dan manik emas tersebut. Sehingga ia pun tak sadar saat tangannya ikut terulur dan menyentuh pipi anak dihadapannya.

"Sei...?" Ia kembali bicara dan anak itu mengangguk.

_Aku ada disini, Sei. Aku bersamamu. Menemanimu. Kau tak perlu takut karena aku tak akan meninggalkanmu seperti _Kaa-san_, Ichi ataupun _Otou-sama_. Kita akan selalu bersama, Sei..._

Untuk pertama kali akhirnya senyum polos Seijuurou kembali. Ia mengangguk, meraih tangan anak itu dan menggenggamnya erat. "Iya, Sei. Kita akan selalu bersama, Sei." Balasnya penuh kepercayaan diri yang kuat.

~OoOoOoO~

"_Dia seperti sebuah jimat keberuntungan..."_

"Selamat datang, Tuan Muda." Kepala pelayan manison Akashi tersenyum saat sang Tuan Muda sampai di rumah. "Hari pertama menjadi siswa SMP, saya harap hari ini Anda mendapat pengalaman berharga." Lanjutnya sopan seraya menyuguhkan segelas _earl-gray tea_ kepada Akashi Seijuurou yang sudah menjatuhkan tubuh di sofa.

Seijuurou meraih sambil mengangguk berterima kasih. "Lumayan, Sato-san. Teikou bukan sekolah yang buruk. Meski tidak termasuk dalam sekolah terbaik di Tokyo, kurasa akan menyenangkan berada di Teikou." Jawabnya tenang kemudian menyesap tehnya.

Sato-san si Kepala Pelayan tersenyum. Entah kenapa, rasanya begitu membahagiakan saat ia tahu Tuan Muda kecil yang dulu sempat menjadi pemurung kini mulai kembali. Meski tak lagi seceria masa kanak-kanak, ia tahu bahwa Seijuurou kini lebih banyak tersenyum dan menyapa sekeliling dibanding melempar respon acuh seolah dunia ini tak ada maknanya.

Ia jadi kelihatan _lebih hidup_.

Seijuurou mengembalikan cangkir teh kepada Sato. "Aku akan istirahat sejenak. Tolong panggilkan aku saat makan malam sudah siap." Setelah pria paruh baya tersebut mengangguk pun Seijuurou bergegas meninggalkan ruang tengah di mansion untuk menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Diantara semua ruangan yang ada dirumah, kamar dan lapangan basket merupakan tempat faforit Akashi muda tersebut. Di ruangan yang tak terlalu besar—hanya diisi oleh tempat tidur ukuran _king size_, lemari berbahan kayu jati dengan cat hitam yang berukuran besar, rak buku dan satu set meja belajar—tersebut, Seijuurou senang menghabiskan sepanjang waktunya. Dibiarkan angin segar sore berhembus masuk melalui jendela kamar yang dibiarkan terbuka. Membuat lukisan langit senja menjadi tontonan yang menyegarkan sepasang bola mata merah miliknya.

"Aku akan masuk ke klub basket,"

_Sudah kuduga..._

Seijuurou langsung tersenyum sambil menatap sosok dirinya yang lain kini tengah duduk di bingkai jendela. Sepasang manik emas itu menatap lurus Seijuurou sambil tersenyum lembut. Dengan blazer putih Teikou yang melekat pas di tubuh dan kulit yang seputih porselain membuatnya terlihat mempesona. Helaian rambut merah miliknya sesekali bergerak pelan karena angin.

"Kudengar prestasi klub basket Teikou cukup bagus."

_Lagipula basket selalu mengingatkanmu kepada _Kaa-san_. Aku setuju kalau kau bergabung dengan tim basket. Mungkin akan banyak hal baik menghampirimu—anak SMP baru~ Haha._

Dia tertawa, Seijuurou tersenyum.

"Hanya saja aku tetap harus mengatakan hal ini kepada _Otou-sama_," Wajah Seijuurou berubah datar, "kalau sesuai jadwal, minggu depan ia baru pulang ke Jepang."

_Dan kau harus menunggu waktu selama itu untuk memutuskan dan memasukan surat permohonan bergabung sebagai anggota klub 'kan?_

"Begitulah," Seijuurou mengangguk. "Lagipula mereka pasti menerimaku."

_Heh~ Sombongnya kau, Sei~ Ah, tapi kau memang berbakat. Basket sepertinya memang duniamu, Sei._ Otou-sama_ pasti akan mempermudah._

"Kau yakin, Sei?" Ditatapnya lekat sosok dirinya yang kini sudah berjalan mendekat. Sikapnya seperti seorang Adik yang kini tengah ragu dan meminta pendapat kepada sang Kakak. Dan sosok yang berdiri didepannya tersenyum mengangguk sembari menepuk-nepuk kepala Seijuurou berkali-kali.

_Kau bisa bicara dengan _Otou-sama_, Sei. Tak perlu takut._

"Aku tak takut, Sei."

Well_,_ yeah_~ Kau tak takut—tapi bimbang._

Kening Seijuurou mengkerut mendengar ejekan tersebut. Ia tak suka diejek, tapi jika yang mengatakan sosok yang kini ada dihadapannya Seijuurou tak serta-merta membalas sinis. Justru ia tertawa kecil.

"Bimbang, ya... Kau mungkin benar,"

Seijuurou tahu ia sudah terbiasa kelihatan lemah jika dihadapan sosok ini. Seijuurou menarik nafas dalam, lalu menjatuhkan kepala di pundak pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya. Pemuda itu pun langsung melingkarkan kedua lengan untuk memeluk Seijuurou dan berbisik pelan demi menenangkan perasaan _adik _kecilnya.

_Jangan takut, Sei. Aku ada disini. Aku selalu bersamamu._

"Ya, aku tahu, Sei... Kau tak akan meninggalkanku."

~OoOoOoOoO~

"_...yang aku tahu bahwa aku bisa bergantung kepadanya mulai dari sekarang."_

_Drible_ bola basket menggema di lapangan kecil yang terletak di belakang mansion Akashi. Lampu yang dipasang di tiap sisi lapangan menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya—selain bulan dan bintang di langit malam. Gelap. Tinggal suara nyanyian jangkrik yang menemani sepertiga malam milik Seijuurou. Tak peduli angin dingin sering kali menerpa kulit pucatnya yang hanya dilapis kaos berlengan panjang dan celana _training_, Seijuurou kembali memasukan bola basket ke dalam keranjang.

Ia tengah marah. Dan cara meluapkan emosinya adalah dengan bermain basket sampai tubuhnya mati rasa.

"Tuan Muda! Ini sudah mendekati jam dua dini hari. Saya mohon—" Suara Sato-san terpotong saat ia lihat bola itu dibanting dengan cukup kuat di permukaan semen lapangan. Kepala pelayan tersebut membisu sambil menatap miris Tuannya.

"Kau tak perlu menemaniku, Sato-san."

"Saya mohon dengan sangat kepada Tuan muda untuk masuk dan beristirahat. Jika memaksakan diri seperti ini Anda bisa sakit."

"Kau bisa masuk lebih dulu."

"Seijuurou-sama, melampiaskan marah seperti ini sungguh bukan Anda. Jadi tolonglah. Semua pelayan yang ada di dalam rumah pun kini mengkhawatirkan Anda."

"Aku mohon kepadamu untuk masuk ke dalam, Sato-san!" Bentakan Seijuurou membuat tubuh pria paruh baya itu tersentak. Ini mungkin pertama kali Seijuurou membentak pelayan di rumahnya. Dan itu karena kondisi perasaannya yang memang sedang berantakan bukan main.

Seperti sebuah kaca yang jatuh dan pecah berkeping-keping.

Sato-san pun menurut. Dengan wajah penuh perasaan bersalah, pelayan itu membungkuk sekali dengan penuh hormat dan akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan Seijuurou dan suasana temaram lapangan dalam keheningan.

Bola basket yang tadi dibanting sudah berhenti bergerak saat membentur pinggiran lapangan. Seijuurou hanya bisa menatapnya nanar dengan emosi campur aduk. Antara marah, sedih, kecewa, sakit hati—entah yang mana Seijuurou sudah tak bisa lagi membenahi semua. Terlalu rumit untuk ia telaah tiap makna dari rasa yang tersimpan di dada.

Yang perlu Seijuurou sadari; ia merasa sesak—bahkan seolah terasa sakit saat bernafas.

"_Bergabung dalam tim basket?" _Itu adalah pembicaraannya dengan Akashi Masaomi—Ayah—beberapa jam yang lalu sebelum akhirnya mereka kembali berpisah karena Masaomi harus langsung terbang ke Inggris. _"Untuk apa kau bergabung dalam kegiatan klub, Seijuurou? Bukankah sudah kutekankan bahwa yang harus kau utamakan adalah nilai akademismu yang tinggi. Kau tak boleh jatuh. Kau adalah Akashi dan Akashi adalah pemenang. Jika kau habiskan waktu untuk bermain di klub, akan banyak hal yang kau sia-siakan dan aku tak menerimanya."_

"_Bukankah bergabung dengan kegiatan klub merupakan aspek untuk bersosialisasi juga? Karena aku adalah calon penerus utama keluarga ini, menciptakan hubungan dengan orang disekitar termasuk bagian dalam pengembangan diri."_

"_Kau hanya perlu berhubungan dengan orang yang menguntungkanmu, Seijuurou. Aku menyuruhmu untuk belajar agar menjadi sosok yang pantas bagi nama Akashi. Dan bermain sungguh bukan hal yang pantas. Jadi aku menolaknya."_

"_Aku yang memutuskan bagaimana caraku menjalani hidup ini. Bukan kau."_

"_Huh? Kau berani menentangku, Seijuurou? Baiklah. Begini saja. Tunjukkan bahwa kau pun bisa memimpin klub basketmu. Kau harus menjadi orang yang berhasil menjalankan klub itu menjadi yang nomor satu di Tokyo—bahkan di Jepang. Jika kau bisa membuktikannya kepadaku, maka aku pun akan mengakui bahwa kau memang pantas sebagai seorang Akashi. Dan akan kubiarkan kau menjalani hidup seperti yang kau inginkan."_

"_Kau...benar-benar..."_

"_Kau harus berpegang teguh pada sumpah keluarga Akashi ini, Seijuurou. Dirimu tak terkalahkan. Akashi adalah seorang pemenang dan tak ada satu pihakpun yang mampu menggeser kedudukan itu. Jika sekali saja kau kalah, maka kau tak pernah pantas menyandang nama keluarga."_

DUGH! Bola basket yang tadi ditangan kembali dilempar dengan kuat ke lapangan dan memantul lebih jauh hingga tersesat masuk ke semak belukar di taman mawar.

_Dia memang keterlaluan... Aku tak tahu haruskah kusebut dia _Otou-sama_ atau bukan..._

"Atau mungkin kita bisa mulai memanggilnya Tuan Besar Akashi,"

Pemuda yang kini duduk di lapangan basket itu tertawa sinis. Dengan sinar bulan purnama, sepasang manik _gold_ miliknya seolah bersinar terang—sekaligus mengerikan. Senyum kecil yang terlukis di bibirnya seperti menyiratkan arti tersendiri yang hanya Seijuurou yang mengetahui maknanya.

"Sei," Ketika Seijuurou memanggil, ia menoleh, "aku akan tetap bergabung dengan tim basket Teikou."

_Aku sudah tahu kau akan melakukannya, Sei. Kau memiliki kemampuan yang sungguh mengagumkan. Kita sungguh berbakat. Tak ada siapapun yang bisa mengalahkan kau dan aku dalam pelajaran—ataupun basket._

"Dan aku akan menjadi kapten tim itu."

_Dan membawa mereka kedalam kemenangan yang pasti..._

Seijuurou mengangguk seraya ikut duduk disamping sosok kembarannya. Keduanya termenung sesaat sambil menengadah melihat pemandangan langit malam yang semakin menghanyutkan. Aroma _mint_ menguar di udara, membuat kedua kelopak mata Seijuurou mulai terasa berat.

"Apapun yang terjadi akan kutunjukkan bahwa aku mampu menyandang gelar Akashi."

_Kau tak akan kalah, Sei. Ucapanku selalu benar. Kau percaya kepadaku, bukan?_

Seijuurou tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "Aku percaya kepadamu, Sei."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Setiap kali memperhatikan kehidupan Akashi Seijuurou dengan kedua matanya sendiri... Sosok itu paham betul apa yang Seijuurou suka dan tidak. Bagaimanapun mereka adalah satu tubuh yang sama hanya saja memiliki dua jiwa yang berbeda. Yang bertolak belakang, namun saling ketergantungan satu sama lainnya. _Seijuurou_ tak bisa hidup tanpa Seijuurou. Hanya saja tak seorangpun yang mampu melihat keanehan yang sering terjadi dalam kehidupan satu tubuh-dua jiwa tersebut.

_Seijuurou _hidup jauh di dalam relung hati dan pikiran Seijuurou. Berinteraksi seperti keduanya selalu saling bersitatap satu sama lain. Bukan sekedar imajinasi atau delusi, bagi Seijuurou sosok itu memang nyata. Selalu ada disisinya kapanpun ia butuhkan, menjadi satu-satunya yang bisa diajak bicara dan tukar pikiran. Seolah ia memiliki seorang Kakak yang tak pernah diketahui orang lain. Dan begitupun bagi _Seijuurou_, anak kecil yang ditemuinya pertama kali saat ia kehilangan _Siberian Husky_ itu adalah satu bagian dari dirinya—jiwa yang kini menggerakkan tubuh mereka. Dan _Seijuurou_ menganggap anak yang rapuh itu sebagai adiknya.

_Oreshi _dan_ Bokushi. Adik_ dan_ Kakak._

"Hei, Akashi. Aku minta jadwal latihan untuk anak _first string_. Momoi tak kelihatan dimanapun-_nodayo_. Pelatih membutuhkannya."

Seijuurou melirik seorang pemuda tinggi berkacamata yang tengah menenteng boneka beruang kecil di tangan kiri. Seijuurou tak pernah mengubris benda mungil tersebut. Tanpa bertanya, disodorkan kertas yang masih dijepit di papan. "Nah, Midorima—jangan katakan apapun tentang ramalan _oha-asa_ku." Dan segera ditinggalkannya pemuda yang masih berdiri sambil berdecak sebal dengan kalimat Seijuurou barusan.

_Seijuurou _kadang terkekeh saat melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Midorima Shintarou—_shooting guard_ dari _first string_ di tim basket Teikou. Ia terkadang agak gugup, tapi tetap menunjukkan betapa keren dirinya dengan _oha-asa_ yang begitu ia agungkan.

_Lihat itu, Sei? Shintarou sungguh ingin mengatakan sesuatu tentang _oha-asa_ kita pagi ini. Tapi karena kalimatmu dia langsung bungkam._

"Bagaimanapun juga aku bukan orang yang mempercayai hal tak logis semacam ramalan. Jangan katakan kau percaya, Sei?"

_Jangan gila. Aku sama denganmu—hal yang tak logis, tak sepatutnya dipercaya. Ramalan, takdir, apapun—aku tak pernah peduli. Dunia ini hanya akan mematuhi orang yang memiliki dedikasi yang tinggi dan kepercayaan diri tanpa bergantung dengan jimat. Haha~ Dan kita adalah orang itu, Sei. Orang yang bisa membuat orang lain tunduk kepada kita._

Seijuurou tersenyum saja. "Kau mirip sekali dengan _Otou-sama_,"

_Jangan samakan aku dengannya. Kita berbeda. Aku adalah kau dan kau adalah aku. Tak ada _Otou-sama_ yang bisa menyelinap masuk ke dalam dunia kita, Sei._

"Ah, ya~ Kau benar—" Kalimat Seijuurou terputus saat ia melihat Kuroko Tetsuya berjalan menghampirinya. "Kuroko? Ada apa?" Sepasang manik _crimson_ miliknya menatap lekat sosok Kuroko yang tampak cemas meski dengan ekspresi datar.

Pemilik rambut berwarna _teal_ itu menghela nafas, "Aomine-kun kembadi tidak datang latihan."

"Ini sudah keempat kalinya Aomine membolos."

_Daiki benar-benar mulai berani memberontak kepadamu sepertinya, Sei~ Haha..._

"Baiklah. Mungkin besok aku akan coba bicara dengannya. Apa ada hal lain yang mau kau katakan kepadaku, Kuroko?" Pertanyaan Seijuurou dibalas oleh gelengan singkat dari Kuroko yang memutuskan segera meninggalkannya dan kembali berlatih dengan anggota _first string_ lain.

Kini Seijuurou berdiri sambil bergumam-gumam. Sedangkan _Seijuurou _seperti biasa, ada didekatnya sambil tertawa meremehkan apa yang tengah terjadi. Bagi _Seijuurou _kasus membolosnya Aomine Daiki tak perlu dicemaskan lebih jauh. Karena sepanjang pemuda berkulit _tan_ yang ahli dalam _street-basketball_ itu datang setiap Teikou bertanding, maka semua akan baik-baik saja. Tapi Seijuurou tak sependapat. Seijuurou ingin Aomine bersikap seperti anggota lainnya.

_Coba kau lihat Ryouta dan Atsushi—mereka tetap tampak santai._

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku juga sudah bicara kepada mereka. Aku tak mengizinkan siapapun bersikap setengah-setengah meski hanya pada sebuah latihan harian. Apalagi Aomine, Ryouta, Murasakibara, Midorima, aku dan Kuroko adalah pemain inti dari _first string_."

_Kau sungguh selalu menanggapi semua dengan sangat serius, Sei._

"Karena aku akan membuktikan kepada _Otou-sama_ bahwa aku pantas menyandang nama Akashi. Dan kau, Sei—kau akan membantuku. Kau akan melindungiku. Karena kau satu-satunya yang aku punya sekarang."

_Seijuurou_ hanyatersenyum mendengar kalimat itu.

"_...yang aku tahu bahwa perlahan aku mulai merasa iri dengan kehidupannya."_

~OoOoOoO~

BLAM—!

Nafas tersenggal-senggal, tubuh gemetar, Akashi Seijuurou tak berdaya ketika tengah menahan amarah.

_Seijuurou _berdiri di dalam kamar. Sepasang manik _gold _itu memandang miris sosok serupa yang berdiri di balik daun pintu kamar. Ingin berjalan mendekat, ingin meraih, ingin memeluk, tapi ia tak melakukannya. Atau mungkin—tidak bisa melakukannya. Meski membenci pemandangan ini sosok itu tak bisa berbuat apapun...

Atau _belum_ bisa berbuat apapun.

"Sial," Desisan Seijuurou sampai ke pendengarannya. Kedua kelopak itu kini menyembunyikan sepasang manik _deep crimson_ yang sejak tadi menatap resah kesekeliling. Tubuh yang gemetar hanya bisa merosot hingga jatuh terduduk di lantai marmer yang dingin. "Sial... Sial..."

Akashi Seijuurou—bukanlah pemuda yang lemah. Atau...ia pemuda yang tak mau dilihat lemah oleh siapapun. Tapi selalu ada saat dimana kekuatan itu akan runtuh disaat ia sendiri. Ada saat dimana ia akan menjadi manusia biasa yang tak bisa menghadapi masalah dalam hidup dengan pikiran dingin. Saat itu adalah saat dimana ia selesai berargumentasi dengan sang _Otou-sama_ yang tak pernah bisa dikalahkan.

_Dia tak memiliki hak untuk melukaimu lebih jauh, Sei. Ia bahkan tak memberikan apa yang kau butuhkan; cinta dan kasih sayang orang tua. Ia hanya menelantarkanmu. Bahkan ketika Ichi mati, ia tak mengatakan apapun kepadamu._

"Diam, Sei..."

_Apapun yang ia katakan—LUPAKAN. Jangan kau pikirkan. Ia tak punya hak memporak-porandakan harga diri yang kita susun sedemikian rupa, Sei. Kau adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Penyandang nama Akashi. Tak seorangpun bisa menggoyahkanmu._

"Diam, Sei..."

_Kau tak perlu memikirkan apa yang ia katakan, Sei. Ia mungkin _otou-sama_ kita, tapi ia tak punya hak untuk menilai kita bahwa kita tak pantas menyandang nama itu jika belum bisa menjadi yang terbaik, Sei. Kita akan buktikan bahwa kita kuat. Kita bisa—_

"Diam, Sei!" Nafas Seijuurou tak beraturan. Ditatapnya nanar sosok yang masih berdiri satu meter di depan. Lalu Seijuurou menghela nafas untuk sekedar menenangkan diri. Menjernihkan kepala.

Sosoknya kini menunduk sambil memutar kembali ingatan beberapa menit lalu di ruang kerja sang Ayah. Ketika Akashi Masaomi mendapat laporan bahwa kondisi Seijuurou di sekolah tak menunjukkan kenaikan dalam waktu satu bulan ini. Bukan berarti nilainya menurun atau prestasinya tak sesuai harapan. Akashi Seijuurou masih yang terpintar Se-Teikou. Hanya saja itu masih belum cukup bagi Akashi Masaomi. Ia ingin puteranya menjadi lebih dan lebih mengagumkan sebagai manusia calon pewaris nama Akashi kelak.

Disisi lain, S_eijuurou _merasa tak terima melihat sosok dirinya yang lain kini tampak begitu rapuh. Ia benci jika ada orang yang menodai harga diri Seijuurou. Dan ia akan menjadi semakin benci ketika orang yang menghancurkan kebanggaan yang selama ini tertanam di diri Seijuurou dihancurkan oleh Ayah mereka sendiri.

Jika ia yang berada dalam tubuh itu, ia pastikan tak ada seorangpun yang mampu menghancurkan pertahanannya. Tak akan ada satupun yang bisa menghalangi jalannya. Akashi Seijuurou akan menjadi yang terkuat dan terhebat di segalanya. Tak akan ia biarkan sosok itu menjadi semakin rapuh seperti batu yang nyaris hancur dimakan alam.

Tak akan...

_Hentikan, Sei..._

_Seijuurou _tak bisa melihatnya begitu. Perlahan ia berjalan menghampiri Seijuurou yang masih duduk tak bergerak. Berjongkok, lalu menepuk pundaknya selembut mungkin sehingga kedua manik itu kini bersitatap dalam satu garis horizontal. Sepasang _crimson_ dan _gold_ dari dua sosok yang begitu mirip satu sama lain. Seolah kedua jiwa itu tengah saling bertukar perasaan melalui ikatan yang terjalin dari tatapan itu.

_Hentikan ini. Hentikan kerapuhan ini. Tak seorangpun kuizinkan menghancurkanmu. Tidak._

Seijuurou tak menyahut. Ia hanya diam.

_Jangan takut... Aku disini. Melindungimu. Jangan takut, Sei..._

Dan sebuah pelukan hangat pun tersalurkan diantara mereka berdua.

"_Dia seperti sebuah kristal rapuh yang bisa hancur kapan saja."_

~OoOoOoOoO~

"Murasakibara,"

Tensi di dalam ruangan _gym_ mendadak menegang. Pemuda bertubuh kecil itu berdiri tepat dihadapan pemuda jangkung berambut ungu yang menatapnya dingin—atau malas—tanpa minat.

"Minggir, Aka-chin. Aku mau ke toko untuk membeli cemilan. Aku bosan berada disini. Bukankah Mine-chin juga bisa melakukan apa yang ia suka?"

Kening Seijuurou mengkerut marah. "Aomine...dia urusanku. Kuroko juga masih membujuknya untuk kembali."

Si tinggi Murasakibara Atsushi mendengus merendahkan. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan, melirik Kise Ryouta dan Midorima Shintarou yang menonton adu argumennya dengan sang kapten. Lalu kembali menatap Akashi sambil menghela nafas malas. Sejujurnya kalau adu argumen dengan kapten bertubuh mungil ini, Murasakibara memang belum tentu kalah. Mereka sama-sama egois. Tapi jika tak segera ditemukan jalan keluar untuk meninggalkan _gym_,_ mood_ Murasakibara bisa semakin buruk.

Sampai satu ide terlintas...

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika Aka-chin one-on-one denganku? Jika aku menang, maka aku bisa melakukan apapun sesukaku. Tapi jika Aka-chi menang, aku akan menuruti semua perkataan Aka-chin." Tantangan nekat yang membuat semua anggota klub basket tercengang.

Seijuurou pun diam.

_Atsushi mencoba memanasimu, Sei. Lihat? Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau akan membiarkannya menatapmu dengan pandangan seolah merendahkan begitu, huh?_

Jawabannya; _tidak akan_.

"Baiklah." Seijuurou menerima tantangan Murasakibara.

Lagipula Akashi Seijuurou belum pernah kalah.

Sebuah pertandingan _one-on-one_ kini telah menyita perhatian semua anggota basket SMP Teikou. Bahkan semua pemain inti kini hanya bisa menyaksikan dengan tegang bagaimana pertandingan berlangsung. Akashi Seijuurou yang mereka kenal memang kuat dan tak pernah kalah, tapi Murasakibara Atsushi juga sangat kuat dan tak bisa dikalahkan. Entah siapa yang akan memenangkan pertandingan.

"Ini bukan pertandingan yang seimbang. Akashi jelas kelihatan kewalahan menghadapi Murasakibara," ujar Midorima khawatir. Wakil kapten itupun tak mampu membayangkan Seijuurou dikalahkan padahal ia sendiri belum pernah mengalahkan Seijuurou dalam bidang akademik ataupun _shogi_.

Dan tak ada satupun yang sanggup menanggapi ucapan Midorima tadi.

Nafas Seijuurou sudah tersenggal-senggal sedangkan tenaganya semakin berkurang. Ia memang bisa membaca gerakan Murasakibara, tapi pertahanan fisik pemuda setinggi hampir dua meter itu sungguh tak bisa ditembusnya. Entah sudah berapa kalinya serangan Seijuurou dihentikan dengan begitu mudah.

"Ayolah, Aka-chin. Kita selesaikan saja. Aka-chin akan kalah..."

_Jangan main-main, _Seijuurou berdesis dalam hati. _Aku tak akan kalah. Aku tak diizinkan untuk kalah._

_Benar, kau tak akan kalah, Sei. Kau yang terkuat. Aku disini. Bersamamu._

Bola diambil oleh Akashi lagi. Dengan gesit ia men_drible_ untuk melewati pertahanan Murasakibara yang sudah bersiap menahan. Dan untuk yang kesekian kali bola itu berhasil dipatahkan dan direbut Murasakibara yang kini mengambil alih pertandingan. Bahkan Akashi sempat terjatuh duduk di lapangan karena serangan tadi.

"Tidak mungkin! Akashi akan kalah!"

_Tidak akan..._

_Kau tak akan kalah. Tak ada satupun yang berhak mengalahkanmu, Sei. Tak akan pernah kubiarkan kau hancur seperti pecahan kaca yang rapuh itu lagi. Aku yang akan melindungimu sekarang._

Seijuurou seolah masuk ke dalam suatu lubang gelap yang kosong. Dimana yang ia tahu hanya ada dirinya seorang dan dirinya lagi yang berdiri dihadapan. Mereka seperti pantulan cermin yang simetris satu sama lain. Yang membedakan adalah pemuda yang sama dengan Seijuurou itu memiliki pikiran lain yang tak bisa dikendalikan Seijuurou.

Sosok itu bukan hanya sosok dalam cermin. Dia adalah _Seijuurou_ yang satu lagi. Yang selalu melindunginya selama ini.

_Sei..._

Dia tersenyum sambil mengarahkan tangan kearah Seijuurou lalu mengusap pipi tirusnya lembut.

_Jangan takut, Sei. Jangan takut. Aku akan melindungimu kali ini. Aku yang akan menjagamu mulai dari sekarang._

"Sei...aku tak bisa kalah sekarang."

_Tidak, kau tak akan kalah, Sei. Percaya kepadaku._

_Seijuurou_ itu mendekat, memeluk Seijuurou hangat. Sepasang manik kuning miliknya seolah menyala di kegelapan ruang hampa dan senyum mengerikan kini menghiasi wajah tampannya.

_Aku tak akan pernah mengizinkan siapapun menyakitimu lagi, Sei. Tidak akan._

Dunia seolah masuk kembali ke perputaran waktu yang aneh. Seolah Akashi Seijuurou telah tersedot masuk ke dalam ruang kosong yang begitu jauh. Bahkan Seijuurou tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk diam dan memilih mengikuti kemana arus gelap itu menyeretnya tenggelam jauh dari sosok dirinya yang lain.

_Selamat tidur, Sei..._

DEG—! Midorima dan semua yang menyaksikan pertandingan itu tersentak. Akashi yang tadi sudah jatuh duduk mendadak bangkit dan berlari menyusul Murasakibara dengan cepat. Bahkan kecepatannya berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Ia pun menjadi lebih gesit.

Satu serangan cepat, bola sudah kembali direbut Akashi. Murasakibara menahan nafas karena tak sempat melihat kedatangan musuhnya tersebut. Lalu tinggal menunggu bebererapa detik kemudian sampai akhirnya semua dikejutkan dengan suara bola yang masuk melewati keranjang dan kemudian memantul di lantai kayu _gym_ olahraga.

Tak ada yang bisa komentar. Hal itu terjadi dengan sangat cepat sehingga tak satupun paham apa yang telah terjadi.

_Seijuurou_ berdiri memunggungi Murasakibara dengan wajah dingin. "Jadi, Atsushi. Mulai sekarang kau harus mematuhi semua yang aku katakan..." Itu merupakan kalimat pertama yang keluar dari bibir tipis Akashi _Seijuurou_ setelah memenangkan pertandingan sampai akhirnya ia berjalan meninggalkan _gym_ dan rekan tim basket lainnya.

Langkah kaki _Seijuurou_ membawanya lurus menyusuri koridor yang menghubungkan _gym_ dengan gedung utama sekolah. Ia berjalan terus hingga sampai di ruang kelas yang terletak di lantai dua gedung utama SMP Teikou. Kelas yang sepi dengan pemandangan langit senja menjadi satu-satunya teman yang menemani.

Pemuda berambut merah itu berdiri terpaku sambil memejamkan matanya.

_Kau akan baik-baik saja disana. Aku berjanji. Akan kulindungi dirimu dari semua yang mampu menghancurkanmu. Aku berjanji. Tak akan ada satupun di dunia ini yang mampu menyentuhmu lagi._

_Aku berjanji..._

_Selamat tidur, Sei. Sekarang izinkan aku yang menghancurkan semua yang telah menyakiti harga diri yang kau jaga itu. Kau tak akan lagi merasakan kesepian. Aku akan selalu ada disisimu. Satu-satunya yang akan setia kepadamu._

_Sei..._

Dan saat kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka, yang tersisa kini hanya sepasang manik heterokromatik merah-emas yang indah dan tajam—seolah menyimpan begitu banyak misteri yang mengerikan di dalamnya.

Akashi S_eijuurou_ tersenyum.

"Karena kami adalah Akashi Seijuurou..." Bisiknya dingin.

"_...adalah hari dimana aku muncul pertama kali untuk menggantikan dirinya. Untuk melindunginya."_

**_END_**


End file.
